earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Buenos Aires
Overview Buenos Aires is the capital city of '''Republic of Río de La Plata '''and Buenos Aires Province under the domain of Spain . It is a transportation hub for southern South America as well as a villager trade location and touristic destination. History Buenos Aires was funded on March 8th (SoyGalletita's birthday), 2018 and soon it became a Spanish territory. The foundation site was hilly and already occupied by Old Montevideo 's tunnels and Hierokousus Highway passing through. The first building ever made in the city was the obelisk, unique landmark for the Republic. Soon some streets were added while flattening all terrains. One of the first major accomplishments for the city was the incredible ice roads going through the city connecting it to Montevideo , Córdoba and Santiago . This system was called Metrobus in reference of the actual bus system inside of the 9 de Julio avenue. The city participated in several plans for urban design in all of South America as the Renaming of La Plata Treaty , the Montevideo's first remodelation and the founding of Chubut in southern Argentina. SoyGalletita became viceroy of the Republic. On April 1st, 2 018, Buenos Aires joined the Purge raiding all south american major cities including Hierokousus , Antofagasta and Georgetown . The spanish flag in the 9 de Julio avenue was burned down and the renamed city of Malos Aires founded its own nation called The South American Empire. Sadly, the few buildings in the city were destroyed as well. Next day, the city was rebuilt and Spain ruled over the land again. At the start of May, 2017, after a long creation of the South American Subte which connected Islas Malvinas to Buenos Aires, the city started a new urban design project in order to connect the subway all the way to Georgetown . SoyGalletita worked alongside Niworld4 to create a new center for the guyanese capital. Later that month the city became inactive due to SoyGalletita's trip to the actual Buenos Aires city to find inspiration. Soon the city was griefed and some villagers stolen. In June, 2017, Buenos Aires became capital of the Republic claiming its land with major infrastructure projects and forged ne w friends with the surrounding cities. New roads were drawn and the city is currently under a fast construction state. Geography The city is located on the western shore of the estuary of the Río de la Plata where the Paraná river and the Uruguay river merge, on the South American continent's southeastern coast. Buenos Aires lies in the pampa region of Argentina and it is surrounded by the Atlantic ocean and the argentine provinces of Río Negro, Córdoba, Santa Fe and Entre Ríos. Architecture The main buildings are based on the real life city of Buenos Aires in Argentina. Those buildings include the Obelisk , Congreso de la Nación Argentina , Retiro Station, Centro Cultural Kirchner, Palacio Barolo, Legislatura de Buenos Aires and the Cabildo colonial building. The main arteries of the city are the Avenida de Mayo, the Diagonal Sur street and the 9 de Julio avenue which connects to the Entre Ríos Province and goes to the Panamericana Highway and Montevideo using the iconic bridge: Puente de la Mujer . Administration SoyGalletita is the architect and ultimate ruler of the city. All other citizens where ate by him on April, 15th, 2017. Category:Towns Category:South america Category:Spain